justintimberlakefandomcom-20200213-history
Give It to Me
Write the first paragraph of your article her Background "Give It to Me" was written by Timbaland, Danja, Attitude, Justin Timberlake and Nelly Furtado. The song was also produced by Timbaland and Danja; the latter performed on the keyboard and bass while the former played the drums.11 Cuban sound engineer Demacio "Demo" Castellón recorded and programmed the song at Thomas Crown Studios in Virginia Beach, Virginia and Chalice Recording Studios in Los Angeles.1 Matty Green assisted Castellón in the mixing process for the song, which took place at Thomas Crown Studios in Virginia Beach, Virginia and The Village in Los Angeles.1 "Give It to Me" is the first single released from Shock Value (2007). Mosley Music Group, in association with Blackground Records and Interscope Records, serviced the song to urban radios on contemporary hit and rhythmic radios on 4 February 2007 in the United States.23 It was later serviced to urban radios on 10 March 2007 in the United States.4 The song was released to the internet in November 2006 in a demo version and it was speculated as a possible single from Timbaland's new studio album.5 In late January 2007, it was confirmed as the first single from Timbaland's new album, which was confirmed to be released in March.6 Following the release of the single, a rivalry between Timbaland and record producer Scott Storchbegan to intensify. In the lyrics, Timbaland anonymously backlashes Storch: "I'm a real producer and you're just the piano man". In an interview, Timbaland confirmed that he was talking about Storch. The dispute partly stemmed from controversy regarding writing credits for Justin Timberlake's "Cry Me a River" (2003). Following the reported diss, Storch culminated a response song of his own called "Built Like That", where he addresses Timbaland for stealing credit from Danja and claims to be the true producer of "Cry Me a River".7 Compisition "Give It to Me" is an electro and hip hop song with club music sensibilities.8 It features a space-age sound that it built up of skeletal synths, percussion bass, low range horns, breathless drums, digitized keyboards.59 Andy Kellman of Allmusic describes it as a "A leisurely club track full of swagger".10 David Hyland of WESHOrlando noted the song as "a mellow, slinky club jam that meshes odd, polyrhythmic drumming, a "Twilight Zone" countermelody and digitized keyboard belches with vocals supplied by Furtado and Timberlake."11 It begins with a heavy tribal beat and accompanying synths.12 Nelly begins with rhymes about her change in appearance for her third studio album with the lines "You love my ass and my abs and the video called 'Promiscuous' / My style is meticulous-s-s-s".13 After the chorus, Timbaland raps about his successes as a producer and songwriter while making disparaging remarks towards an unnamed producer, most notable in the lines "I get a half a mil' for my beats, you get a couple gra-an-and/Never gon' see the day that I ain't got the upper hand/I'm respected from Californ-I-A, way down to Japan" and "I'm a real producer and you just a piano man/Your songs don't top the charts, I heard 'em, I'm not a fa-an-an".13 Timberlake follows after the second chorus with his verse, where he addresses a rival about his chart success with "SexyBack", present in the lines, "If sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi-i-i-t? / Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it".12 Music Video On 26 February 2007, the music video for "Give It to Me" was premiered on MTV's Total Request Live. It shows Timbaland, Furtado, and Timberlake performing the song at the 2007 Grammy Awards pre-show concert, and is intercut with footage from a studio recording session and from inside Timbaland's tour bus. The clip also shows Furtado singing on a balcony. The video was directed by Paul "Coy" Allen and Timbaland and appeared at number ninety-eight on BET's Notarized: Top 100 Videos of 2007 countdown. Category:Songs